


XXX

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Sterek A-Z Challenge [24]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-20
Updated: 2017-06-20
Packaged: 2018-11-16 08:50:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11249739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: He’d had to live around Stiles for five years. Five. Years. Being so close yet so far to the hyper, nerdy, overly excitable teen. Sure, he’d kind of hated him for one of those years, but after the second year, he’d known he had it bad.Did Stiles honestly think Derek could last sitting beside him while watching an XXX movie and keep his hands to himself? Because if so, he wasinsane.





	XXX

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis

Derek had no fucking idea what he was doing here. What had possessed him to actually agree to this? _Why_  had he agreed to this? What had he been thinking?  
  
_Had_  he been thinking?!  
  
Every time Stiles shifted near him, getting everything ready for their movie, Derek tensed. It wasn’t that he didn’t trust Stiles or anything, it was just that having him close given what was coming made things… awkward.   
  
“Pizza guy’s late,” Stiles was muttering, tapping away on his phone.   
  
Derek doubted he was texting the pizza guy, but he said nothing.   
  
This was supposed to be a date. Their real, true, honest to God first official date.   
  
They’d defeated this week’s big bad—seriously, was Beacon Hills a freak of the week TV show?—and Stiles had gotten the sheriff out of the house. The rest of the pack knew to steer clear, and now they were supposed to sit there and try and act like Stiles hadn’t kissed Derek out of relief less than three days ago.   
  
The kiss was amazing, if not entirely unexpected. Stiles had jerked away, sputtering apologies, and Derek had just grabbed him by the shirt collar and yanked him back into another bruising kiss.   
  
They hadn’t really done anything since then, but Stiles had come up with the idea to have a date at his place. Derek chose the food—pizza, burgers were too much work at someone else’s house and he didn’t want to order that in—and Stiles chose the movie.   
  
If Derek had known things were going to jump straight to porn, he’d have said no to this whole date idea. When Stiles had immediately proclaimed they were watching XXX, Derek nearly turned around and went home.   
  
He’d had to live around Stiles for five years. Five. Years. Being so close yet so far to the hyper, nerdy, overly excitable teen. Sure, he’d kind of hated him for one of those years, but after the second year, he’d known he had it bad.   
  
Did Stiles honestly think Derek could last sitting beside him while watching an XXX movie and keep his hands to himself? Because if so, he was _insane_.   
  
And would end up with pizza grease all over his pants. And skin. Everywhere. Shit, this was a bad idea, what was Stiles _thinking_?!  
  
The doorbell rang then and Derek jerked to his feet. Stiles gave him a weird look at the startled movement, but Derek didn’t stick around to explain. He just headed to the door, realizing only once he’d opened it that as soon as the pizza was in the living room, it meant they could start the movie.   
  
He took his time paying, making idle chit chat with the pizza delivery guy—something Stiles mocked him on because he was so bad at it—and eventually had to close the door. He walked slowly back to the living room, each step feeling like another nail in his coffin.   
  
He set the pizza down and sat stiffly on the couch beside Stiles, who was excitedly chattering away while handing over a plate and can of Coke. He grabbed a piece of pizza and Derek was glad he was busy stuffing his face, because it delayed his reach for the remote control that little bit longer.   
  
Two bites later, Stiles remembered the movie and grabbed for the remote, speaking to Derek with food tucked into one cheek. Like a squirrel.  
  
A fucking adorable squirrel. Dammit.   
  
“I can’t believe you’ve never seen Triple X, dude. It’s like, a classic.”   
  
Derek shifted uncomfortably, still not having reached for a piece of pizza. Stiles didn’t seem to notice. That, or he didn’t care, since it meant more to inhale for him.   
  
“It’s not really my thing,” he said carefully, hoping Stiles would get the hint.   
  
He didn’t. Or, again, didn’t care.   
  
“Whatever, dude. Vin Diesel is fucking amazing, you’re not getting out of this.”   
  
Derek frowned, recognizing the name. He was a famous actor. Or, relatively famous. Derek knew he was in those car movies that seemed to be popular.   
  
“Wait, Vin Diesel is in this?” he asked, wondering if this was how he’d gotten his debut. Not like other people hadn’t made it big after being in pornos.   
  
“Yeah, he’s the lead,” Stiles insisted, giving him a grin while the disc whirred to life in the machine. “He is the best thing to happen to action movies. The stuff he does in this one is sick. Unrealistic but, I’m dating a Werewolf so, who am I to judge?”   
  
Derek’s mind ground to a halt.   
  
Not even because of the “dating a Werewolf” comment, which really, should have been at the forefront. Instead, he focussed on the _other_  part of that sentence.   
  
“Action movie?”   
  
“Are you low on blood sugar or something?” Stiles asked, giving him a weird look and waggling the piece of pizza he held before taking a huge bite. “You’re speaking super slow. I mean, I know you tend to sometimes, but this is slower than normal.”   
  
Derek stared at him for a second. “Where’s the cover?”  
  
“What?” Stiles asked, mouth full again.  
  
“The cover. For the movie.”   
  
Stiles motioned vaguely towards the bookshelf that housed a small selection of movies and Derek stood instantly, plate still in his left hand. He wandered over to it and scanned the titles until he found XXX. Pulling it free, he stared at the cover.   
  
The normal, action-movie cover.   
  
He flipped it over to read the back.   
  
The normal, _non-porno_  back.   
  
He set it back down slowly, stood there for a second, then went back to the couch. Apparently the pervert here was him, which was something Stiles had just clued in to, if the way he was staring at Derek with his mouth hanging open, partially chewed food clearly visible, was any indication.  
  
“Wait, did you think—You _did_!”   
  
“Shut up,” Derek muttered.   
  
“You thought we were gonna watch porn!”   
  
“Shut up,” he said more forcefully, a growl escaping him.  
  
Stiles convulsed with laughter beside him. Derek was only slightly mollified when the teen started choking on his pizza. When he got himself back under control, he turned to grin at Derek, leaning over to press a quick kiss to his cheek.  
  
“Maybe next time,” he said in a low, sultry voice Derek never would’ve expected to hear from him. “For today, let’s stick with the action movie.”   
  
Derek knew it even as his stomach dropped, sighing in defeat.   
  
He was never, _ever_  going to live this down.   


**END.**


End file.
